Musibah Membawa Berkah
by seizenber
Summary: Kise tidak tahu apakah hal yang ia pikirkan ini adalah suatu kejahatan atau tidak. Hanya saja, Kise merasa hari itu adalah hari keberuntungannya; Momoi lupa membawa charge ponselnya dan gadis itu jatuh terpleset sehingga kakinya terkilir.


_**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya ambil dari fanfiksi ini.**_

 _ **Pairing: Kise Ryouta x Momoi Satsuki**_

 _ **Warning: OOC, typo, dll. (sebenernya ini birthday-fic)**_

 _ **Dilarang keras copas fanfic ini tanpa persetujuan author. Kalau sekedar mau berbagi "bahan imajinasi" untuk fangirlingan, silahkan share link saja. Terima kasih.**_

* * *

 _ **Musibah Membawa Berkah**_

 _Presented by_ _ **seizenber**_

* * *

Sebenarnya Kise tidak begitu ingat alasan mengapa dirinya mulai melihat manajer klub basketnya dengan cara yang berbeda. Atau mengenai alasan tentang dirinya yang mulai tak sanggup berbicara terlalu lama dengan sang manajer. Begitu pun tentang alasan bahwa tiba-tiba dirinya mulai tak suka saat manajer itu memberi perhatian lebih kepada Aomine atau Kuroko.

Pemuda yang dikenal dengan karakter cerianya itu melakukan _shoot_ untuk entah yang ke berapa kalinya. Kali ini ia sendirian di tempat latihan Teiko. Kebetulan latihan baru saja selesai setengah jam yang lalu. Tetapi, Kise sama sekali belum ingin pulang sekarang. Tak ada alasan khusus mengapa ia ingin di sini lebih lama.

Meski dirinya terlihat sangat fokus dengan kegiatannya tersebut, pikirannya telah bercabang sejak tadi. Ia terlalu sibuk mencari jawaban atas perubahan sikapnya kepada Momoi yang entah sejak kapan. Memang sih, bila dibandingkan anggota lain (selain Aomine dan Kuroko pastinya) Kise adalah anggota Generasi Keajaiban yang terbilang cukup dekat dengan Momoi.

Tak ada hal yang terlalu menarik dari gadis itu, kecuali fisik dan daya analisanya. Pada awalnya pun Kise tak tertarik dengan Momoi karena ia pikir gadis itu tidak berbeda dengan para fansnya. Apalagi setelah melihat bagaimana cara Momoi bersikap terhadap Kuroko. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan Kise hanya memandangnya sebagai manajer dan teman satu klub saja, tak pernah lebih.

Akan tetapi, bagaimana ya menjelaskan bagian ini? Kise pun tak tahu pasti apakah ini hal yang tepat untuk dibicarakan atau tidak. Hanya saja belakangan ini Kise selalu merasakan jantungnya berdebar setiap kali matanya melihat sosok gadis berambut merah muda itu. Belum lagi saat tangan mereka secara tidak sengaja saling bersentuhan ketika Momoi memberinya sebuah minuman.

Aneh sekali. Padahal sepertinya itu hanyalah hal biasa. Toh, Momoi melakukan hal yang sama terhadap anggota tim lainnya.

"Eh? Ki- _chan_? Kupikir kau sudah pulang dari tadi."

Suara lemah lembut itu membuat bola basket yang dipegang Kise jatuh. Fokusnya untuk melakukan _shoot_ langsung pudar. Kepalanya refleks menoleh ke arah pintu masuk _gym_. Pemuda itu meneguk ludah saat melihat bahwa Momoi lah yang hadir di sana.

"O-oh, Momocchi. Kupikir siapa, hehe," jawabnya sedikit canggung, "Hanya ingin latihan saja di sini. Lagipula, belakangan ini aku sempat bolos latihan karena jadwal pemotretanku, ssu."

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Tumben sekali. Tapi, untungnya saja Ki- _chan_ memang jago ya seperti yang lainnya. Jadi, tidak akan sulit untuk mengejar ketinggalanmu."

Kise sedikit panik saat melihat Momoi yang mulai melangkah semakin dekat ke arahnya. Otaknya kerap berputar mencari bahan pembicaraan baru yang sekaligus bisa menghilangkan rasa paniknya itu.

"Omong-omong," Kise mulai membuka suara, "Momocchi sendiri kenapa kembali ke sini? Bukannya sudah pulang dengan Aominecchi, ssu?"

"Ah, itu. Memang. Kebetulan aku lupa membawa _charge_ ponselku, jadi aku menyuruh Aomine- _kun_ untuk pulang lebih dulu," katanya sambil melangkah menuju sudut ruangan _gym_ dan mengambil sebuah _charge_ ponsel yang masih menempel pada stopkontak, "Untung saja ketemu."

Rasanya sulit bagi Kise untuk tersenyum sekarang.

"Oh, syukur lah bila sudah ketemu, ssu. Agak khawatir sih karena sekarang kan sering hujan."

"Memang, ibuku sering mengeluh karena banyak pakaian yang belum kering," ia mengangguk setuju, "Kalau begitu aku kembali sekarang ya, Ki- _chan_."

Gadis itu melambaikan tangan kepadanya sebelum melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Dengan berat hati Kise membalas lambaian tangannya. Mungkin ini yang disebut musibah membawa berkah. Barangkali Momoi terlalu terburu-buru untuk pulang sehingga saat ia berlari menuju pintu tersebut, lantai yang licin akibat cipratan air hujan dari luar ruangan membuat gadis itu terpleset dan jatuh di tempat.

Terdengar suara rintihan sakit dari bibir Momoi. Mendengarnya membuat Kise langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan seperti sebuah gerakan refleks dirinya pun segera menghampiri gadis yang masih jatuh terduduk di atas lantai.

"Momocchi, hati-hati kalau melangkah," ujarnya seraya membantu Momoi untuk kembali berdiri. Nampaknya lantai yang terlalu licin membuat gadis itu terjatuh cukup keras karena terdapat memar pada bagian mata kaki sebelah kirinya.

Ia merintih. "Sakit sekali, Ki- _chan_."

Pemuda itu pun mulai kembali panik seperti sebelumnya. Hanya saja kali ini dengan alasan berbeda.

"Hm, bagaimana ya? Lebih baik begini saja, ssu. Aku akan mengantar Momocchi pulang ke rumah. Kau masih belum bisa jalan dengan kaki seperti ini, lagipula ini sudah terlalu gelap dan sepertinya sebentar lagi akan kembali hujan deras, ssu."

"Ah, apa baik-baik saja, Ki- _chan_? Aku bisa menunggu di sini bersama Ki- _chan_ kok. Sebentar lagi juga sembuh," gadis itu mulai merasa tak enak.

Kise menggeleng. "Aku bisa kok menggendongmu, ssu. Tapi, ada baiknya sebelum kita pulang, kakimu harus diberi minyak urut dulu."

Momoi hendak mengelak, masih tak enak karena dirinya terkena musibah atas kesalahannya sendiri. Namun, Kise malah dibuatnya repot atas kecerobohannya. Tapi, pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu sigap mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan menemukan benda yang dicari.

Memang pemuda itu dikenal dengan sikapnya yang terlalu kekanakan. Akan tetapi, baru kali ini Momoi melihat bahwa Kise adalah seorang pemuda yang begitu manis dengan sikapnya yang begitu _gentle_. Terlalu cepat memang untuk menyukai Kise, setidaknya Momoi cukup senang melihat sikap Kise yang selama ini jarang diketahui banyak orang.

Dengan penuh hati-hati, Kise mulai menuangkan cairan itu di bagian memar Momoi secara perlahan. Pijatan tangan Kise tidak begitu keras, pelan-pelan Momoi mulai merasakan sakit di bagian kakinya itu mulai memudar.

"Wah, Ki- _chan_. Terima kasih banyak ya untuk bantuanmu. Pijatanmu membuatku lebih nyaman. Sepertinya Ki- _chan_ jago dalam memijat," pujinya dengan rasa senang. Senyuman terlihat jelas di bibirnya.

"Bukan masalah sama sekali kok. Kebetulan aku memang selalu membawa minyak ini untuk jaga-jaga, ssu" balas Kise tanpa menatap gadis yang kini memandangnya penuh kekaguman, "Sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya aku memijat orang lain, ssu. Tapi, syukur lah yang pertama itu adalah Momocchi."

"Eh?"

Meski Kise mengatakannya begitu pelan, tapi Momoi cukup mendengar dengan jelas ucapannya. Dan entah mengapa, perkataan Kise mampu membuatnya merasa malu. Hingga rasa malu itu memuncak ketika mendengar ucapan Kise selanjutnya.

"Aku hanya melakukan ini kepada gadis yang menurutku istimewa, ssu," kali ini Kise mulai menatap kedua mata Momoi sebelum akhirnya sebuah cengiran khas terlihat di bibirnya, "Aku bersyukur orang itu Momocchi. Ah, tapi lain kali aku tidak akan memanggilmu Momocchi lagi. Aku ingin memanggilmu Satsuki saja, tidak masalah, kan?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, baik Kise atau Momoi merasa bersyukur bahwa saat itu mereka bertemu di _gym_. Dan Momoi tak memungkiri bahwa ia tak menyesal jatuh terpleset di sana. Bila tidak terjadi demikian, mungkin ia tak akan mendengar ungkapan tersebut.

 **TAMAT**


End file.
